White Rose
by Adinda Syifa namikaze
Summary: Hinata baru-baru ini sering mendapatkan mawar putih di depan apartemennya, namun ia tak tau siapa pengirim itu... Berhasilkah ia mengungkap odentitas dari pria misterius itu!
1. Chapter 1

White Rose

dis : om Masashi kishimoto  
pair : (coba-coba) naruhina  
Warning : gaje, abal, OOC, bahasa amburadul

Pagi yang mendung *plak* baiklah CERAH, seperti biasanya gadis indigo itu, berangkat sekolah, dan seperti biasa juga di depan pintu masuk apartemennya tergeletak setangkai bunga mawar putih (ga punya modal banget, masa setangkai, kenapa ga sebuket aja *plak*) bersama sebuah note,  
'ohayo hime'

hanya itu yang di tulis disana, tidak ada nama atw petunjuk lain siapa pengirimmya,

"hah, 3 bulan belakangan ini, selalu saja ada bunga ini di depan apartemenku, hmm tapi romantis juga," gumam gadis itu a.k.a hyuga hinata,

Diapun kembali masuk ke apartemennya, menyimpan bunga itu dan segera berangkat sekolah,

/white rose/

Konoha high school, sekolah elit yang kebanyakan berisikan anak-anak pengusaha dan pejabat ternama, termasuk sang gadis hyuga, dia juga anak dari Hyuga Hiashi pengusaha pertambangan minyak bumi dan gas alam, lalu kenapa dia malah hidup di apartemen?! jawabannya adalahh...(jreng-jreng-jreng *digetok reader*) karna dia ingin mandiri,

"awas, awas remnya blong..." teriak pemuda pirang dengan sepeda bututnya, (reader:katanya sekolah elit yang isinya anak-anak pengusaha,, author: aku belom jelasin *treak pake toa*)

'brak, bruk,prang,meong(?)'

dan akhirnya pemuda itu menabrak setangkai *plak* maksudnya sebuah pohon sakura yang ada disana,

"na-naruto-kun," gumam hinata khawatir, ya sodara-sodara akhirnya kita tahu pemuda itu bernama naruto ataw lebih tepatnya uzumaki naruto dan yang lebih tepatnya lagi Namikaze naruto, nah sekarang kita pause dulu dan menjelaskan tentang naruto ini, Uzumaki naruto yang sebenarnya bermarga Namikaze ini, dia adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato, pengusaha yang bergerak di bidang teknologi, namun ntah saking kayanya, naruto tak mau menggunakan fasilitas yang di berikan orang tuanya, liat saja dia, dengan tidak elitnya dia menggunakan sepeda yang sudah berkarat dimana-mana dan remnya blong, alhasil dia menabrak pohon, (oke play)

"dobe!" ujar seoang pria berambut raven mengejek ke arah naruto, (pause lagi) pemuda yang satu ini di juluki prince ice karna sifatnya yang dingin dan wajahnya minim ekspresi dia adalah sahabat naruo sekaligus rivalnya a.k.a Uchiha sasuke anak dari Uchiha Fugaku pengusaha di bidang pertelevisian (play)

"apa kau teme!" teriak naruto marah,

"na-naruto-kun, kau tak apa?" tanya hinata dengan wajah yang memerah,

"tidak apa hinata-chan," jawab naruto yang telah terbangun dari kuburnya *plak* maksudnya dari posisi tak elitnya,

"wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit?" tanya naruto memegang pipi hinata,

baik ayo kita hitung bersama-sama  
1,2,3

'bruk'

akhirnya hinata pingsan sodara-sodara, dan itu membuat si pirang ini panik, kenapa dia panik? jawabannya akan datang sebentar lagi...

"NARUTO!" teriak pemuda berambut coklat panjang, yang ntah datang darimana,

'glek'

"ha-hai ne-neji" ujar naruto terbata,

"kau apakan adikku hah?" ujar pemuda itu a.k.a ahyuga neji, spupu dari hyuga hinata, dia sangat oveprotektif terhadap hinata, sama seperti pamannya Hyuga Hiashi,

"a-aku tak melakukan apapun, sungguh" jawab naruto yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi,

"bohong tuhh!" celetuk sasuke dan berlalu pergi, yang ntah kenapa jadi OOC

"a-aku tak berbohong, sungguh.." ujar naruto meyakinkan,

"ugghh, eh neji-nii kau sedang apa disini?" tanya hinata yang terbangun dari mati surinya *plak* pingsannya,

"ahh akhirnya kau sadar juga hinata-chan," ujar naruto senang,

"hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja? kau diapakan oleh si naruto itu?" tanya neji,

"a-aku tak apa-apa, na-naruto-kun tak melakukan apapun," jawab hinata, dan itu membuat naruto senang, terbebas dari hyuga neji,

"hehe, lihatkan neji, aku tak melakukan apapun, ayo hinata kita harus segera masuk kelas," ujar naruto, merekapun berjalan bersama meninggalkan neji yang kehabisan kata-kata,

-skip time-

Hinata dan Narutopun masuk bersama,

"cieee, hinata" ujar gadis berambut pink berjidat lebar (dihajar sakura) sekaligus sahabat a.k.a Haruno sakura,

"khem, akan ada gosip baru nihh!" ujar gadis berambut pirang, dia juga sahabat dari hinata a.k.a Yamanaka Ino,

"apa maksudmu sakura-chan, ino-chan," ujar hinata pura-pura kesal,

"eh, bunga lagi?" gumam hinata saat melihat mejanya terdapat setangkai bunga bangke *plak* maksudnya bunga mawa putih,

"wahh seperti biasa, hinata mendapatkan mawar putih lagi, siapa pria yang romantis itu yaa?" ujar ino,

"ntahlah ino-chan, aku juga penasaran," ujar hinata duduk di bangkunya,

'siapa yang selalu menyimpan bunga mawar ini, apa sasuke ahh tidak sasuke itu pacarnya sakura, sai?! ohh tidak dia meski playboy tapi dia pacar ino, shikamaru? ah tidak-tidak, kiba? tidak mungkin, naruto-kun...'

'blush'

wajah hinata memerah seketika,

'ahh ti-tidak mungkin, naruto-kun' batin hinata,

"hinata?! hallo kau melamun?" ujar sakura,

"ada apa sakura-chan?" tanya hinata sedikit kaget,

"ohh, jadi sedari tadi aku berbicara kau tak mendengarkan?" ujar sakura kesal,

"hehe.. gomen sakura-chan, memang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya hinata,

"begini, aku dan ino berencana membongkar siapa orang yang selalu memberimu mawar itu," ujar sakura sedikit berbisik,

"ide bagus, bagaimana rencananya?" tanya hinata antusias,

"jadi, aku dan ino akan menginap di rumahmu dan kita tunggu orang yang biasa menyimpan bunga itu, misalnya kita gagal, kita coba besoknya, tapi kita tidak menunggu orang yang menyimpan bunga yang biasa didepan apartemenmu, melainkan kita berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk melihat orang yang menyimpan bunga itu di mejamu bagaimana?" tujar sakura yang menjelaska berbelit-belit (sakura: lo aja author geblek yang kgak bisa merangkai kata, author : ampun sakura *sujud*)

ino dan hinata hanya mengangguk ,

Hinata sedang menonton acara favoritnya, sambil menunggu sakura, dan ino,

"hina-chan, ini kami ino dan sakura, apa kau ada di dalam?" ujar sakura mengetuk pintu

"ya sebentar," jawab hinata,

"silahkan masuk, maaf berantakan," ujar hinata ramah,

"jadi, kau sudah siap bertemu dengan penggemarr rahasiamu?" tanya ino,

"sangat siap," jawab hinata mantap,

"oh, aku jga meminjam kamera cctv milik anikiku, ini akan kita pasang di atas pintu," ujar sakura semangat,

"forehend, kau benar mau meminjam, bukan mengambilnya secara diam-diam bukan?" tanya ino curiga,

"hehe," cengir sakura,

"aku yakin, anikimu tengah marah-marah sekarang," ujar ino,

-kediaman haruno-

"Haruno sakura!" teriak seorang pemuda, yang menyebabkan badai pasir yang sangat dahsyat disuna melebihi badai pasir shukaku, konohapun luluh lantah melebihi saat pain menyerang konoha (kenapa jadi masuk dunia shinobi?! *tinggalkan author stres ini)

"kenapa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu sasori?" teriak seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat a.k.a Haruno Tsunade (whahaa.. gomen maksa :D )

"liat kelakuan putri kesayanganmu kaa-san, dia mengambil kamera terbaruku, itu belum lunas tau," ujar pemuda berwajah babyface a.k.a haruno sasori (ini juga maksa :D )

"kau itu tidak boleh pelit terhadap adikmu," ujar tsunade berlalu pergi,

(oke tinggalkan mereka, kita kembali pada ketiga gadis cantik, manis dan pintar *kaya author* :p )

"nah sekarang kita pasang kamera ini, ayo" ujar sakura berjalan ke arah pintu di ikuti hinata dan ino,

'brak,prak, brug, bruk, prang, aduh(?)'

setelah melalui perjuangan berat, akhirnya kamerapun telah di pasang,

"nah tinggal pasang kabel ini ke tv" ujar sakura girang,

"acara favoritku?" tanya hinata,

"sehari tak menonton, tak akan membuatmu mati hinata," ujar ino,

"baiklah," ujar hinata lemah,

/white rose/

Malamnya, mereka bertiga menonton tv yang telah terhubung dengan kamera, kadang sekali-kali mereka bercanda, namun saat ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, mereka akan fokus pada tv dan ternyata itu seekor anjing milik tetangga apartemen hinata,

-skip time-

Pukul 4 pagi, seorang pemuda berdiri di depan pintu apartemen hinata, merasa curiga hinata membangunkan kedua sahabatnya,

"sakura, ino, bangun, ada orang yang mencurigakan," bisik hinata,

"hah mana?mana?" ujar ino terbangun dari tidurnya,

"aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, dia memakai jaket dan penutup kepala," jelas hinata,

"ya sudah, kita keluar saja," celetuk sakura,

"ya sudah, pelan-pelan tapi," ujar ino berjalan menuju pintu diikuti hinata dan sakura,

1,

2,

3,

T.B.C

gimana? gaje yaa? gomen yaa kalo masih banyak typo, maklum, yang biasa ngedite fanfic author lagi cuti(?) *alesan* :D

oke RIVEW PLEASE ;)


	2. Chapter 2

White Rose

chapter 2

Disc © Bu-bukan punya saya, sumpah, itu milik om kishimoto, saya cuma seorang author amatiran yang menistakan karakter Naruto :D

sebelumnya

Pukul 4 pagi, seorang pemuda berdiri di depan pintu apartemen hinata, merasa curiga hinata membangunkan kedua sahabatnya,

"sakura, ino, bangun, ada orang yang mencurigakan," bisik hinata,

"hah mana?mana?" ujar ino terbangun dari tidurnya,

"aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, dia memakai jaket dan penutup kepala," jelas hinata,

"ya sudah, kita keluar saja," celetuk sakura,

"ya sudah, pelan-pelan tapi," ujar ino berjalan menuju pintu diikuti hinata dan sakura,

1,

2,

3,

/White Rose/

'cklek'

"WAA!" teriak sakura, ino dan hinata, namun di depan pintu tak ada siapa-siapa, hanya setangkai bunga dan sebuah note,

'ohayo hime'

"gagal ya?!" ujar ino lemah,

"kalau tau gini, lebih baik aku nonton acara favoritku," gumam hinata,

"kalian ini, kita masih punya rencana kedua, kita akan memergokinya di sekolah besok pagi-pagi sekali," ujar sakura dengan penuh semangat,

hinata dan ino hanya mengangguk,

/white rose/

hinata, sakura, dan ino kini tengah tertidur di kelas, lelah karna begadang semalaman untungnya sensai yang mengajar hari ini tengah ikut rapat para guru di Suna,

"ugh, kepalaku pusing," ujar hinata terbangun dari tidurnya,

"kau kenapa hinata-chan?! habis begadang ya?" tanya naruto tiba-tiba,

"hua..."

'bruk'

"aduhhh... kau mengagetkanku naruto -kun," ujar hinata sedikit kesal,

"wahh hinata-chan tidak gagap lagi," ujar naruto senang,

"eh...itu..." ujar hinata malu, wajahnya merah bagaikan kepiting goreng (bosen di rebus mulu)

"hinata-chan kau sakit? wajahmu memerah," tanya naruto yang masih juga belum peka,

'dobe!' batin sasuke yang melihat sahabatnya seperti orang bodoh,

'bruk'

ternyata kebiasaan hinata pingsan belum juga menghilang, namun sudah ada kemajuan, dia tidak tergagap jika bicara dengan naruto,

"NARUTO!" teriak neji yang ntah datang dari mana,

'glek'

"hua... ampun neji, aku tidak tau apa-apa, hinata-chan tadi tiba-tiba pingsan" ujar naruto, wajahnya sudah pucat melihat aura hitam neji,

"naruto, lebih baik kau bawa hinata ke UKS," ujar ino yang ingin menyelamatkan naruto,

"hah apa?" tanya naruto tak mengerti,

"kalau mau selamat, bawa hinata ke UKS" bisik sakura, yang ntah sejak kapan dia terbangun dari tidurnya,

"ba-baik" ujar naruto, menggendong hinata ala bridal style,

/white rose/

"ugghh..." ujar hinata terbangun dari pingsannya yang sudah lebih dari 1 jam, saat dia melihat kesamping ternyata disana ada naruto yang kini tengah tertidur,

'apa naruto-kun ya yang membawaku kesini?' batin hinata, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah membayangkan dirinya di gendong naruto,

'apa yang ku fikirkan, aduh dasar hinata baka' batin hinata,

saat akan mengambil air minum di meja samping, dia kembali terkejut melihat setangkai mawar putih, dan sebuah note,

'jika kau benar sakit, semoga kau lekas sembuh hime'

begitulah isi note itu,

"siapa yang menyimpan ini? apa naruto-kun? tapi dia sedang tertidur," gumam hinata penasaran,

/white rose/

Siangnya, hinata pulang ke apartemennya sendiri, harusnya ia pulang bersama sakura dan ino, yang akan menginap sehari lagi untuk mencari tahu si penggemar rahasia itu, namun tiba-tiba mereka membatalkannya, tapi hinata akan tetap menjalankan rencananya besok untuk mencari tahu penggemar rahasiannya itu,

"ya aku harus mengetahuinya, daripada aku dihantui rasa penasaran terus" gumam hinata,

/white rose/

"kau yakin, akan menembak hinata besok?" tanya seorang misterius dari ruangan gelap,

"ya, sangat yakin," jawab pemuda misterius,

/White Rose/

Pagi-pagi sekali, hinata sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah,

"oke hinata, ganbatte.." gumamnya,

/white rose/

Sampai di kelas, hinata langsung masuk, namun betapa terkejutnya saat melihat taburan kelopak bunga mawar putih di mejanya, dan terdapat note disana,

'hime, jika ingin mengetahui jati diriku ikutilah taburan mawar putih itu'

itulah isi notenya, sebenarnya hinata ragu, namun rasa penasarannya telah menghapus keraguannya,

/white rose/

Hinata terus mengikuti taburan mawar putih, trus... trus... dan trus... sampai akhirnya dia berdiri di pintu atap sekolah, awalnya hinata ragu namun dia akhirnya membuka pintu itu,

'cklek'

hening, sepi tak ada siapapun disana, namun saat melihat lantai atap, disana bertaburan mawar merah yang dirangkai bertuliskan 'AISHITERU HINATA', kaget sudah pasti, siapa yang tidak kaget, di tembak oleh orang misterius,

"siapa kau? tunjukan dirimu?" ujar hinata lantang,

"aku disini hinata-chan," ujar pria memakai jaket dan penutup kepala yang sama saat hinata melihatnya dari kamera cctv,

'deg'

'suara itu' batin hinata,

Degan gerakan slowmotion hinata berbalik ke tempat suara itu berasal,

"ohayo hime," ujar pria itu,

"na-naruto-kun, ja-jadi selama ini yang memberikan mawar putih itu.." ujar hinata kaget,

"ya semua itu ulahku," ujar pria itu yang ternyata adalah naruto,

"ta-tapi kenapa?" tanya hinata tak mengerti,

"tentu saja karna aku mencintaimu, namun aku tak berani mengungkapkannya, Jadi apakah kau menerima cintaku?" tanya naruto berlutut di hadapan hinata sanbil memegang sebuket mawar putih dan merah,

"aku... aku juga mencintaimu naruto-kun" ujar hinata tertunduk malu,

"benarkah terima kasih hime" ujar naruto dan langsung memeluk hinata,

"kau tau hinata, mawar putih ini adalah saksi ketulusan cintaku" bisik naruto,

"ciieee gosip baru nihh.." ujar ino yang tiba-tiba datang dari pintu atap bersama kekasihnya Sai? Dan juga ada sakura bersama sasuke,

"wahh selamat ya hina-chan" ujar sakura,

"kalian semua tau?" tanya hinata kaget,

"awalnya kami tidak tau, namu naruto baka itu, ketahuan menyimpan mawar putih dan juga notenya saat di UKS, tadinya kami mau memberitahumu, namun saat kami di beritahu rencana ini, kami memutuskan untuk membantu," ujar sakura menjelaskan dengan semangat,

"ta-tapi..." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba naruto menciumnya,

'cup'

"aishiteru hime" bisik naruto,

'bruk'

hinatapun pingsan, dan kalian pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi,

"NARUTO!" teriak neji yang ntah nongol dari mana,

"huahhh... ampun neji!" teriak naruto,

sakura, ino dan sai hanya tertawa sedangkan sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya yang tengah dikejar-kejar Neji, dan teganya mereka melupakan hinata yang tengah pingsan, END

akhirnya ff gajeku selesai, terimakasih yang udah mau baca, jangan lupa...

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE! :)


End file.
